Remnant of Hearts
by FireFox66
Summary: 2 years have past sence Xemnas was killed. But when Sephiroth finds the nothing realm and sets Xemnas free Sora will make a life changing decision that could destroy every thing he has fought for . very short for 2 ch but it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Remnants of Hearts

A man walked down the street of a city. He had silver hair and was tall. He cursed himself for not finishing off Sora when he had the chance. _Oh well if this scheme works Sora and Tifa will be dead,_ he thought to himself. He came to a castle that was completely white. He entered without a sound. As he neared the top of the castle he took out an incredibly long sword. "Open the realm of nothing!" he yelled, and a large door in front of him opened. He laughed maniacally as he saw 12 hooded figures in the room. As he entered two of the figures disappeared into the nothing. "Ah finally we are free of this prison," said the leader of the group. He took off the hood revealing a silvered haired individual. "And we thank Sephiroth for setting us free."


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got around to writing the story been piled up with work and stuff but… lets get on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

It was a scorcher on the Destiny Islands and three friends were heading to the beach. The leader was 17 had spiky brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His name was Sora. The young man next to him had silver-ish hair and was 18 although he looked much more mature than the leader. Then there was the girl next to him with long brown hair she was about to turn 17. Her name was Kairi "So Riku what are your plans for the summer?" Sora asked. "Oh the usual. Getting back at you for the water balloon accident and getting the boat that I've wanted for ever," the one called Riku replied. All of them laughed. Sora wasn't looking were he was going and ran into someone. "Oh man sorry 'bout tha…." Sora stopped talking and saw the man he had run into. He looked in horror. He had seen this man die; he had killed this man. Sora took a step back. "Surprised Sora? I could not blame you." He then laughed maniacally. "Xe..mas no no this can't be happening. I saw you…" "Die? Fool, Nobodies do not die; we fade in the darkness. We are eternal!" As if to prove this statement, Xemas created pure energy in his hands and flew into the sky. "He's trying to destroy the island!" Riku yelled. "Riku, Kairi! We need to get to the door!" Sora screamed over the winds. The door was a key door that could be used to go to the other worlds. As Sora, Kairi, and Riku ran near the door, Xemas was making a storm that made hurricanes look tiny. He bellowed in rage as he saw Sora running to the door. Sora took out his key blade and unlocked the door. He was sucked into the door as well as Kairi and Riku. Xemas teleported to parts unknown and cursed himself for not destroying the island. When Sora woke up he saw Kairi and Riku were still unconscious. As he stood up he heard a voce he had heard before. "That you Sora mate?" Sora looked up and saw the face of Captain Jack Sparrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xemas sat in his throne and stared at the rest of the organization before speaking. "Fellow Nobodies our time has come to become whole!" There was a huge cheer from the rest of the organization. "And yet we are three short. Of course this is because of the traders. Each one of you has a mission to do. Xigbar take five other with you and search for more recruits." Xigbar nodded and left with the five others. "Now Saix and the rest find and kill the traders!" The three Nobodies left without a word.

When Riku and Kairi woke up, Sora introduced them to Jack. "A pleasure I'm sure" Jack said plainly, "but there's news I need to tell you. Good news, bad news, and even worse news." "OK good news first," said Sora. "You always were the chipper one." "The good new is that Will and Elizabeth are married. But before you start cheering for them let me tell you the bad news. The East Indian Trading Company has an iron grip on Port Royal. To top it off your friends in black hoods are back," finished Jack. "Were did you see the organization?" asked Riku. "I saw two of 'em at the tavern, but I think there's more."

Sora, Jack, Riku, and Kairi walked down the street near the tavern. As they entered the tavern Sora spotted the two black hooded figures in the back of the room. One of the figures approached them. Expecting a fight every one took out their weapons. "Hey Sora that you man?" "No way! Axel? That you?" "The one and only man." Axel took his hood off and greeted the rest of the gang. Sora then saw the man behind Axel. "Axel! You got a baddie behind you!" Just as Sora was about to swing his keyblade on the Nobody, Axel stopped him. "Yo Sora its ok Demyx is with me." "WHAT??!!!" everyone cried out (excluding Jack who had no idea what a Demyx was.) The man in the hood unmasked himself. "Umm... you guys aren't still mad about the Hollow Bastion thing are you?" Demyx asked shyly. Sora and Riku both shot him dirty looks. "I was afraid of that."

Axel started filling in the group about what happened in the two year time gap. "You see there's a place called the Realm of Nothing. That's were Riku and Sora battled Xemas. That also happens to be where all Nobodies go when they are defeated. A month ago we all saw that the gate to the Realm was about to be opened. Demy and I made a pact that if we got out we would warn you A.S.A.P. A man named Sephiroth finally got through the gate and released us." "SEPHIROTH?!" "Yeah why you know him?"

Xigbar was not in a good mood. "What do you mean that you can't find Sora?!" he shouted in the phone to Saix. After a long replie Xigbar talked back in to the phone. "Yes I know that he could be anywhere but… ok report to Xemas and tell him your position." Xigbar put the phone back down. _Ok I need to find new members fast. _He thought to himself. He walked down the dark street in Traverse Town. He soon came upon a street fight. Thinking that it might be fun to watch he came closer. He saw the two men fighting. One of them had a white overcoat on. He also had blue eyes and blond hair. The other one had hair as black as night, red eyes and an odd gauntlet on his left hand. Xigbar saw that they were both good fighters but it seemed like the red eyed one had an advantage. He decided that he had a chance at getting two new members. "Well well what do we have here?" The two men looked over at Xigbar. The red eyed one bolted down a back alley wile the other one stared. "Who are you?" the man asked. "I'm Xigbar of Organization 13 I seek new members for the Organization. Anyone who joins will get almost unlimited power and a chance to rule the worlds." The man stood there for a moment and then took Xigbar's outstretched hand. "You have a new member in Rufus Shinra."

At the tavern Jack, Sora, Ruki, Kairi, Axel, and Demyx had all agreed that they would help Jack take down the East India Trading Company. In return Jack would help destroy the other members of the Organization. "Ok chaps if we are to take down Lord Beckett we need to take a few ships to the bottom of the sea." There would be three groups Axel and Sora, Ruki and Demy, lastly Jack and Kairi. The plan was simple. Each team had a person that would go to the hold of the ship and destroy the bottom making it sink while the other person guarded the rest of the ship. Axel and Sora walked in the ship. "So we need to be at the very bottom of the ship and I use my fire power to burn the ship down?" "Yeah Axel just don't burn me." After tripping over each other a few times in the darkness they finally got to the ships hold. "Ok here we go!" Axel used his powers and the ship was engulfed in fire. "Burn baby, burn!!!" After a few minutes Axel came out of the ship. "Hey Sora! That was aw……" Axel was surrounded by 16 redcoats all with guns. The man that seemed to be leading them came up to Axel and spoke. "You fit the description of a man that I was told was dangerous to my Company. I see my suspicions were not wrong. Two days from now you and your friends will be hanged.


End file.
